You Can't Read Me
by PamaChan
Summary: Danzo is getting worried about his son,Sai getting into trouble.And sends him to see a shrink, Neji Hyuuga. The Teen never could have imangened how much this guy could acually see of him.M for Yaoi!SaiNeji! 10 points for CRAPPY SUMMARY!
1. Day 1

**Okay the main reason I wrote this was, Lukie's been seeing a shrink lately (IDK why) but I met his doctor and he reminded he of Neji right off the bat. So on the way home I asked Maria about write a quick story. She yelled at me for not focusing on '1812 LS' or 'Master' But I needed to write this 3.**

**#**

**Day 1**

"I don't really want to go" Sai muttered to his adoptive father, Danzo. The old man stared at the road as he drove. He had noticed his son had been into a couple of fights at school and was avoiding him. At first he figured it was just the pale teenager acting out. But his worries had been building up. So he decided to have Sai see a professional.

"I can understand that. Just try it out. Get a load off your shoulders, the lady you'll be seeing was very nice when I talked with her." Sai grimaced slightly. He was going to have to see a shrink, much less a female shrink.

"I'm only doing this because I'm worried, Sai. You barely ever go out. And when you do it's the police driving you home." The teenager just stared out the window and nodded, deciding it was too much of a bother to argue.

"One session is all I'm asking of you. Alright?" Danzo looked at his son from the mirror. The black haired male looked over; uninterested eyes stared at the old man. The teen sighed and grumbled. "Fine"

"Great" The older male said for lack of having anything else to say.

#

The teen sat in a plain computer desk chair at a plain old plastic table. He had been expecting some comfy couch where he could sleep. The door opened slowly and a person with waist length caramel hair walked in. The Psychiatrist smiled softly and walked over to the table, sitting down in a similar chair and brought out a clean, new note pad.

"Hi, you're Sai, right?" The black haired male nodded and noticed if he sat straight he had a good couple of inches on the doctor.

"Well, I'm Neji Hyuuga. I graduated from Konoha University, mastering in Teen specific Psychiatry."

"Wait, isn't that like a guy name?" The brunette blinked confused and said a little slowly. "Yes, it is. I am a male after all."

"I don't believe it." Sai replied as he looked at the extremely feminine man. Neji just shook his head and grinned softly. "I do come off as a Women to most people. I talked with you father yesterday, he informed me on some basic stuff that's been happening. How do you feel about being here?"

"Ugh… I dunno… Bored, sort of hungry." Sai fake smiled a little, he didn't want to be rude to the guy. It wasn't his fault he was here; he was just doing his job.

"Any problems with grades in school?" Neji asked as he wrote quickly. Sai waited a little before answering, what could the Brunette be writing so much of?

"Not really, normal C's maybe a B or A every once in a while."

"Anything you wanna talk about, anything you wanna ask me?" Neji offered, hoping to get a little more out of the slightly bored looking teen. Sai rubbed the back of his head and answered with the smile remaining.

"Not really"

"How're you feeling today?" Neji asked.

"Fine" Sai answered.

"Anything upsetting you?" Neji asked.

"Not really" Sai answered.

"Have a girlfriend?" The black haired male didn't reply, he sat there looking kinda awkward. The Hyuuga nodded and wrote a quick note down.

"Can I just put something out in the open?" The brunette said after a quiet pause, Sai nodded and relaxed a little in his chair.

"Because I have just met you, your brain is not going to allow me in yet. If I try to reach out to you, your brain goes into defensive mode. Pretty much telling you 'don't listen to what this crazy adult is saying' which is perfectly normal. If you would like to, we can schedule more sessions. Would you like to see me again?"

The teen sat there for a second, he had kinda been thinking stuff like that, which made him feel a little guilty. And it wasn't like he hated talking with the Hyuuga. Neji didn't push things like his dad or other adults would.

"Sure" Neji smiled and wrote something down and handed the black haired male a card from his pocket. "This is my personal cell phone number, if you ever want to tell me something or just want to ask a question, call me. I have it on me at all times."

The brunette stood up and said as he left the room. "It's been nice talking with you, Sai. Until next time."

#

"So what did you two talk about?" Danzo asked as he drove the teen home. Sai shrugged and stared out the window. He glanced down at the card he held in his hand. The black haired male rolled his eyes slightly when he heard his father sigh aggravated from his lame response.

"I'll go back" The older male raised an eyebrow and asked, looking at his son from the mirror. "You want to?"

"I'll go back" Sai repeated starring at the cars flying out of sight.

_Your brain goes into defensive mode_

'Hn' Sai hummed under his breath. How had the Brunette been able to tell that much by asking simple, everyday questions?

#

**Continue:**

**Yes, it's nice**

**NO, GO TO HELL YOU SLEEZY BITCH!**

**Feedback PLEASE~!**

**Comment and rate**


	2. Day 3

**Yes I will be skipping days, but I'll mention them in the story.**

**#**

**Day 3**

Day two had been pretty much the same as day one, the two had gotten nowhere as far as the Black haired male could tell. Neji just had him talk about anything he wanted to, like he was now.

"And I like to draw, sort of. My friends like my stuff but I don't think I'm not that good yet." Sai smiled falsely as he sat there and talked to the Hyuuga, who hadn't stopped writing since the teen had started talking.

"Could you bring some stuff in sometime, I'd love to see." Neji asked looking up from his notes. The Brunette was always happy faces, never angry or aggravated. When Sai mentioned it yesterday the long haired male replied.

_I come off as Happy, because I am. Or I want you to think I am._

"Have you eaten lunch yet, Sai?" The brunette asked setting his pen down for once. The teen shook his head; he had been kinda hungry for a while now. The Hyuuga pulled out his phone and texted something.

"My younger Cousin will bring us something."

"I don't want to trouble you" The fake smile crept its way onto the Black haired male's lips again. Neji waved his hand as he smiled. "Nonsense"

A knock and a fairly curvy girl walked into the room. She held two small plates and set them on the table. "Hinata-San?"

The girl blinked and smiled at Sai. "Sai-kun, how're you?"

"You two know each other?" Neji asked as he grabbed one of the plates. Sai answered as he slid the plate towards himself. "Sort of, we met each other through Naruto-Kun."

"Ah, Sai-Kun!" Hinata had a worried look on her face as Neji's expression changed dramatically. The once calm and happy smile had disappeared completely.

"Why would Hinata be friends with that blonde son of a bitch?" Sai was taken back as he almost the murderous aura coming from the older Hyuuga. This was an unexpected side of Neji, the teen made a mental note that the Brunette didn't favor the Blonde Uzumaki.

"I'm not; I was with Sakura-Chan and Ino-Chan. We ran into Naruto-Kun who was with Sai-Kun" The girl panicked as she tried to calm her older cousin down.

Neji coughed softly and regain his composure. "Anyway, what we're we talking about, Sai?"

"Nothing" The black haired teen let out a small single laugh, before he picked up his fork. His eyes widened at his food as he realized that had been the first time he actually laughed in a couple of months.

The Hyuuga smirked as he took his eyes off the slightly shaken teen and began eating. He smiled to Hinata and waved her away. She bowed faintly and left the room.

#

"You know nothing you say to me, leaves this room. Well, at least not with me it doesn't. I have no problem with you discussing with your father what we talk about. On the other hand, I will show my notes or tell anyone anything we talk about." The Brunette paused vaguely and added "unless I feel your safety is in danger."

"What'd you mean?" Sai asked as he doodled on a piece of paper he had gotten from the Hyuuga and a pencil Hinata had dropped off for him. Neji thought about for a second and replied.

"If you tell me like you think you're gonna kill yourself, or hurt yourself. Then I am held by Law to tell someone of a higher authority" The black haired male stopped drawing. He hadn't given it any serious thought, but he had let his mind slip to thoughts of suicide before. Nothing he had truly been willingly to do. Just something he would think about sometimes.

How was it that Neji could tell these kinds of things about him? Or was it something that was just common among teens nowadays?

"I understand" Sai smiled artificially. "But I'm not that kind of person."

"Of course, I'm just telling you my limitations." Neji stood and stretched. "It's getting late; we should finish up for the day."

"Alright" Sai stood up and crumpled up the paper, covered in pencil marks, and threw it into the trash can. Neji walked over and held the door for the slightly taller male.

"When is your father coming to get you?" The Teen had to bite the inside of his cheek from saying something he shouldn't. He recollected his thoughts quickly and stated as he walked for the door. "He's not coming to pick me up today."

"It's going to get dark pretty soon; you want me to drive you?" Sai stopped; his hand fell from the door's handle. He looked back at the Hyuuga and the first thought that came to his mind was.

_He's tried to gain my trust, he said so himself. My brain goes into defense because I don't trust him. He wants me to trust him so he can get something out of me._

The teen looked back at the door and breathed in slowly. He muttered softly as Neji walked towards the door. "Yeah, Thanks"

_Wasn't I the one who wanted to come back? The one who wanted to continued the sessions? If he wanted to get something out of me he would have forced me to continue the sessions or made it look like I had no choice._

"Feeling okay, Sai?" The Hyuuga asked as he stood outside the building, waiting for the black haired male. "Y-yeah"

Sai smiled a fake smile and followed the Brunette to his car.

#

**Continue?**

**Yes, it's cute!**

**NO, DIE YOU WHORE!**

**Review and rate, I NEED FEDBACK!**


	3. Day 5

**I do NOT support underage drink or the use of illegal drugs!**

**#**

**Day 5**

Sai walk out of the school building with his 'friends'. More like the people who could get him a descent fight.

"Yo, Sai. Heard you've gone crazy" One of them laughed and elbowed him. He raised an eyebrow and asked, with a false grin. "You mean how I've been seeing a Shrink?"

"Yeah, The hell with that? Finally cracked?" Some of them laughed and shoved each other teasingly. The black haired male just lied smoothly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Dad jacked my PC, said couldn't get it back till I saw somebody."

"Ah, what a dick, man." One of them complained as he lit a cigarette. Sai wore his fake smile as he stated calmly. "Tsunade, dude"

The teenager smoking cursed and dropped the tobacco, quickly stomping it out as the principal walked by eyeing them suspiciously. One flipped her off when she turned away and another muttered under his breath.

"Yeah I wish you would, Bitch" The black haired teen looked at his phone and saw a text from Hinata. The teen ignored the fact that he had never given her his number and read the text.

_**Hi, Sai-kun**_

_**Can I talk w/ U?**_

_**I'll be at my car until the second ending bell goes.**_

_**Bye**_

One of his 'friends' looked over his shoulder at the text. He laughed and called to the group. "Hey guys! Sai's totally gonna get that Hinata chick's cherry!"

"Dude, Like Hinata _Hyuuga_?" One said as he grabbed Sai's wrist and looked at the text. "Lucky!"

"Damn, isn't she dating that brat freshman, what's the douche's name?"

"Naruto, Right?" One answered. Sai closed his phone and said, fake smile across his face. "Guys, she just wants to talk. Now I got to go."

The teen began to walk away as one of the group called, making the rest of them yell and push each other teasingly. "Or she wants you to totally bone her, Good luck Dude!"

#

"Do you promise?" The girl looked up at him with slight puppy eyes. Sai rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Fine, I won't tell Neji you're dating Naruto-Kun."

"Thank you so much!" She grabbed his arm and smiled widely. The teen smile his usual fake grin and softly pulled his arm away.

"Why does Neji hate Naruto-Kun so much?" Hinata pouted a little and stated. "Nii-san and Naruto-Kun didn't get along well when Nii-san was in high school. When we were in middle school Naruto was um kinda… "The black haired male made a note that the girl didn't call the male Hyuuga by his first name.

"A dick?" Sai offered, having heard about the blonde's previous behavior. Hinata blushed softly and nodded. She repeated the word as if it going to bite her. "Yes a dick…"

"A-Anyway, Nii-San and Naruto got into an argument one day and Nii-san…well he…" Sai raised an eyebrow when the girl didn't continue. She messed with her fingers and looked up at the taller teen.

"They got into a fight and Nii-san was arrested for violence against a minor and lost his scholarship. Naruto-kun pressed charges and Nii-san got into a lot of trouble." Hinata starred at the ground as Sai felt his phone vibrate again.

_Well aren't I popular today?_

He grabbed his phone and flipped it open. His dad had sent him a message; he opened it already knowing what it probably said.

**Sorry bud, I got caught up at work. Can you walk to your session today? **

**Bye,**

**Dad**

"Pfft, yeah right." The black haired teen cursed under his breath. Hinata looked over at the aggravated looking male.

_Caught up at work? More like, I'm fucking my coworker._

Sai's train of thought was cut off as he heard the female Hyuuga giggle. He looked over at the girl and asked putting on his fake smile. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." The black haired teen just starred at her and shrugged as he began to walk away. The girl called as he got farther away "Where are you going?"

"Dunno yet." He stopped and turned, looking at the girl. She stuttered slightly as she asked. "Don't you have to see Nii-san today?"

"Not until four. Why?" He gave her look, making her pause before offering. "I'm driving by there on my way home, I could drop you off?"

"No thanks" Was all the black haired teen said before walking off, he had no intention of going today and he could tell the girl could see that.

_Damn these Hyuuga and their mind reading powers._

Hinata watched as Sai walked back towards the school she knew what everyone did. If someone wasn't watching the reckless teen he was going to do something stupid, which was exactly what he had in mind.

#

"Fuck you, man" Sai sat in a cheap strip club with his 'friends'. Everyone in the group was underage yet they were all drink, smoking or doing some hooker in the bathroom.

The black haired male took another inhale of something he had gotten from someone in the group. He didn't even bother to remember their names.

"So, Sai. You fuck the Hyuuga chick?" One of the drunken ones asked making some members of the group yell and laugh. "Nah man, she just wanted a favor."

The teen replied feeling the room spin. Whatever he was burning was definitely working. He took another long inhale.

"Hell, Uzumaki's a lucky guy. She's got the biggest rack in the school" The one that had been talking to him continued.

"Besides Tsunade!" One yelled and the group roared in laughter. Sai let his head fall onto the back of the seat.

"Shit man, what time is it?" A brunette in the group asked. Someone answer "Dude, like 3"

"Holly fuck, my dad's gonna shoot me" The brunette laughed as he ran a hand over his face. Sai lifted his head and looked at his watch. It was 3: 17 in the morning.

"Alright man, I'm leaving. We got school tomorrow, gotta get some kind of sleep" The teen said as he stood up shaken. Whatever he was taking it was messing with him. The Black haired male made his way to the door as the group started laughing loudly again.

When Sai got out side he opened his phone and found his dad had left him one message and so had Neji.

His dad's said:

**If you're drunk don't bother coming home.**

And Neji's said:

_**Your dad woke me up at 12 asking if I know where you are, call me now.**_

Sai stared at the phone, like hell he would listen to either of them. He grumbled and slowly started walking in some random direction.

#

Neji glared at his clock. 4:34 am. He groaned and got off his bed and went into his living room. He picked up his cell and called the number Danzo had given him. After the fourth try Sai finally picked up.

"The hell do you want! Just fuck off, geez…" The Hyuuga didn't reply right away, he could tell the teenager was high or drunk.

"Sai, where are you?" A low grumble was the teens reply. Neji calmed himself and asked again. "Sai, just tell me. Where are you?"

"Fuck, I don't know. Around some ramen store. I don't even care anymore." Neji grabbed his keys and continued talking to the black haired male as he left his house and got into his car.

"Were you out drinking?" He started his car and pulled out of the drive way quickly. Not caring he was still on his cell.

"No, shit my head hurts…" the teen groaned and cursed more as Neji turned a corner and pulled up to Ichiraku Ramen. He got out of the car and asked into the phone.

"Sai I'm at Ichiraku, In the front. Where are you?" The sounds of footsteps came from the phone as Sai grumbled. "Calm down, I'm coming, ah shit…Ugh…"

Neji turned to see the black haired male leaning against the building. He exhaled and closed his cell. He walked over to the teenager and asked, a little pissed off. "The hell do you think you're doing at almost 5 in the morning? Your dad's been looking everywhere for you and has been worried sick."

"Before or after he finished fucking his secretary?" Sai asked with a slightly slur with his words. Neji could tell now he was high. The Hyuuga pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to remain calm. "Whatever your father does is none of my business."

"He doesn't care; I'm just here to make him look better. Oh I adopted this poor child. I waste an hour of my day with him, wanna sleep with me?" Sai declared mockingly as he slid to the ground and cursed again staring up at the sky. Neji sighed and kneeled down next to the teenager.

"Do you hate you dad?" Sai shook his head.

"You do this so he'll give you more attention, even if it's scolding." The teen nodded. The brunette continued. "You want him to send time with you because you love your dad."

The black haired male sobbed softly as he let waterfalls fly down his cheeks. He leaned over in his knees and sobbed quietly. The Hyuuga rubbed his back softly and whispered, placing his forehead on the teenagers head. "It's all right, Come on let's get you warm."

#

**Continue:**

**Yes, It's getting good (ADD SMUT!)**

**NO, I'LL EAT YOUR BABY YOU MOTHERFUCKER! : U**

**Feedback!**

**Review and rate PLEASE!**


	4. Day 6

**#**

**Day 6**

"You're not gonna ask me about yesterday?" Sai asked as he sat in the Hyuuga's office. Neji had sent him home at noon; he changed and went to school for the last couple of hours then came straight to the brunette's office.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm not gonna push anything." Neji stated looking up from his notepad. The teen rubbed his sore head, he remembered barely anything from the club but when Neji arrived every little detail was banged into his memory.

"I was annoyed and went out with some people I know. Some guy gave me some kind of drug and the next thing I remember were you calling me." Neji didn't write anything, he set down the pad and looked at Sai with a look of anger. The teen blinked and was amazed slightly he hadn't expected this at all, most adults would give him the sappy 'I _so_ was worried' talk.

The Hyuuga stood and slammed his hand on the table. "Do you have any fucking Idea how close you could have come to dying!"

"Drugs are not meant to be an outlet for stress if there's nothing fucking wrong with you! Now you promise me next time, you tell me when your 'Annoyed' and I'll deal with you! No more drugs or alcohol!" Neji yelled across the table and glared at the black haired male. Sai went brain-dead for a second. He had no idea how to reply to what the Hyuuga had just finish yelling about.

"Y-yeah, sure…" The taller male stared at the feminine man and waited in the silence. Neji took a deep inhale and calmed himself down. He sat and wrote down one word.

"Now that I've cleared that, I want you to tell me why you didn't just go with Hinata?" Sai's eyes widened a little; Hinata had told him he refused the ride.

"T-That's when I first became angry and I didn't want to take it out on her." The Hyuuga looked over at Sai and said in softer tone. "Sai, those are the kind of people you should vent out on, good people. That will help you. Listen to you. Alright? Hinata is very use to that kind of anger; she knows how to deal with it."

"K-Kay…" The teen sat in the plain chair, feeling a little awkward. His fake smile didn't even shield him from the feeling.

"Nii-san?" The voice that called didn't sound like Hinata; it was much younger and not as soft. A little girl, about early middle school looking, walked in and over to the older male. "Yes, Hanabi? I'm a little busy."

The girl sent a cocked eye at Sai, dripping with attitude. "Yeah, whatever. You have like, five bucks?"

Neji sent an apologetic look at Sai as he reached into his pocket pulling out a ten. He handed it to the girl and she left without as much as a second look at either of them.

"Bundle of sunshine" The teen stated as he sat back in his chair trying to lighten the crushing in his chest. Neji rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the door. "My youngest cousin, very self centered. Not her fault, my uncle's not exactly the best guy in the world."

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah"

"Can I stay at your house; I don't really feel like going home today…" Sai asked averting his eyes from the Hyuuga's. It wasn't he didn't want to deal with his dad, it was more of he didn't want to come home finding a half naked women he'd never seen before. This was most likely going to happen seeing as it was Friday. Danzo usually snuck someone in around midnight, thinking the teen was asleep.

"Sure, we should actually end soon." Neji smiled slightly and gathered his stuff.

#

"You can take the spare bedroom; bathroom is down the hall to the left. My room's over here if you need me." The Brunette pointed to a door on the far side of the small apartment. Sai walked in and set his back pack on the ground next to the wall.

"Anything you want for dinner, I was craving a pizza." Neji turned to the teen and smiled. Sai noticed how the light glimmered slightly on the Hyuuga's clear lavender eyes. "Um…Yeah sure."

Sai broke his gaze and picked his bag up again and asked turning to the room Neji and pointed out earlier. "This is the spare right?"

"Yeah, good ahead and check it out, I'll order." The teen nodded and quickly stepped into the room locking it.

It was a single bed, blue blankets and light blue pillows. Small old TV, desk, lamp, window. Basic room stuff. The black haired male exhaled and sat on the bed. Every time he looked at the older male for too long his chest started to tightened, everything would get really hot and his thoughts would get mixed up.

Was he gay, no. He'd had his fair amount of fooling around with girls. But Neji was more of a mind thing, he wanted Neji to talk with him, hug him, and kiss him-

Sai broke his imagination before it ventured somewhere he didn't want it to. He ran a hand over his face and signed looking at the ceiling.

A knock came from the door and Neji tried to turn the knob. "Hn? Sai you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, hold on."

#

**Continue:**

**Yes, MOAR SMEX!**

**NO, JOO SUX**

**Feedback, please comment and rate!**


	5. Day 9

**#**

**Day 9**

"Sai?" Neji called for the third time the teen blinked and looked over at the older male. "Yeah?"

"I asked you if you had any home work you wanted to work on, since you seem to be anti-social today" The Hyuuga smirked and the black haired male grimaced.

"What's today's question?" The brunette smiled and tapped his notepad. "I've noticed that whenever the subject of your father comes up, you turn sour."

Sai let a small fake smile spread and he replied a self reassuring tone dripping from his mouth "I don't believe I meant to come off as 'sour' towards my dad"

"And that smile, you're always using it when something comes up that doesn't fit your taste." Neji continued reading off his notepad. "You don't feel the need to open up to people. I think it's because of a rough past and the shaky relationship with your dad. Your old friends have seemed to almost drift away and now you're not quite sure who to trust so you choose to play it safe and trust no one."

The teen felt the slight sting in his chest as his smile threatened to fall. "I think you're over thinking this a little, no need to be so serious"

"No need to be so concealed either." Neji sent Sai a looked that mad his smile drop completely. The teenager just sat in his chair and stared at the older male. He kept running all of the brunette's words in his head as the Hyuuga sighed and asked.

"What do you want, Sai? What's something you would like?" The black haired male blinked and thought about it a little. Surprising the first thing that came to his mind was.

Approval…

#

"Geez, if you keep staying over here your dad's gonna think I'm trying to steal his son." Neji joked as he stretched slightly on his couch; Sai grunted as a response and took a gulp of his soda.

"When I was a teenager, I was kinda like you. Very hidden, I never let anyone inside my head. Barely use to look twice at Hinata" Sai raised an eyebrow; to him Neji seemed like the perfect big brother. He never would have expected this from Neji.

"Then I got my ass handed to me…Kinda opened me up a little, making me think I didn't have to fight alone." The Hyuuga chuckled slightly and looked over at the teen on the other end of the couch

"Sorry, this must sound really corny, huh?"

"Nah, it's alright" The taller male let his eyes stray to the wall. There was that sudden rush of heat again, it had been happening every time he was around the brunette. The Hyuuga was sort of in a new light now, every little detain seemed to scream at the teenager.

His long straight caramel hair that always fell back into place and his lavender eyes that could make the softest expression of concern to a deadly glare.

"Sai? You alright" Neji asked glancing over from his water. The black haired male blinked and placed his hands up.

"Yes, of course"

"Oh that reminds me, who's your girlfriend? Hinata keeps talking about you acting different around her lately." The teen raised his eyebrows. "I don't have one why?"

"You don't? Huh, I thought for sure you did…Well in my experience guys tend to treat people who are around them differently when there's a special girl on their mind." The Brunette smiled and rested his head on the arms of the chair.

"There actually has been someone on my mind a lot lately…" Sai screamed at himself in his head, what was he saying? He was so not going to tell his male physiatrist he had let his imagination fantasize about kissing him once or twice.

"Oh really, can you tell me?" Neji sat up and lean over toward the teen making him heat up again. The black haired male just let the fake smile appear and said calmly.

"I'd rather keep it a secret." He praised himself for reacting so quickly. The Hyuuga chuckled and took another sip of his water.

#

"I can't believe I'm watching this" Sai starred at the television, Neji sent him a look and shook his head amused. "It's not my fault, you gotta for school, right? Hinata told me."

"Ugh, she tells you a lot about me doesn't she?" The teen was watching the first version of an old classic movie. The Hyuuga scoffed and offered trying to lighten the teen's mood. "If you actually pay attention, it's a good movie."

Sai grunted and continued to watch.

As they got closer to the end of the movie, the film took a slight turn in the romantic direction. The main girl was falling head over heels for the man she thought was going to be her faithful fiancé. The girl had no idea the man already had a wife and three children and was playing her for her money.

"**Andrew, I love you…so please…Say you love me back" **The girl pleaded on the screen. The black haired teenager was barley paying attention to the movie and let his eyes gaze over at the Hyuuga. He was sitting hugging a pillow to his chest slightly and had a sort of sad look on his face as he watched the film.

"**Maryann …"** The man grabbed the girl and kissed her, roaming his hands all over her. She made cute little sounds that made Sai think of the long haired brunette.

"_S-Sai…d-don't" _The teen blushed red as the perverted image of Neji popped into his head. He snuck a peek at the Hyuuga and found him leaning slightly at the television. To Sai's knowledge he hadn't spotted the teen's crimson face in the dark room.

"**Let me show you how much I love you, Maryann"** The man quickly pulled the corner of the girl's shirt off and began to push her towards the bed in the middle of the room.

"**A-Andrew"**

To The black haired teen's surprise the Hyuuga blushed softly as he watched the screen, clinging to the pillow he held. The image of Neji's flushed, peachy red, sex driven face dove into the teen's head. He quickly looked away from the older male.

The heat was back and was hitting him hard. He made the mistake and looked over at the brunette once again. Neji was blushing like mad and had half his face in the pillow; the lavender eyes blinked and met his if only for a second. But the damage was done.

"Ah…Sorry, I not really use to this kinda stuff. It's just kinda of awkward for me." The Hyuuga said quickly as he laughed softly and felt his warm cheeks. Sai's eyes trace the slightly feminine fingers to the soft pink lips the Brunette had.

The teen caught himself again and looked away and replied trying to sound mellow. "No need to apologize."

"You okay, Sai?" Neji asked concerned, he dropped the pillow and moved over on the couch. The black haired teen panicked. He didn't want Neji to be this close…well he did, he wanted Hyuuga to be unable to move an inch. But that was beside the point.

_Crap…what do I do…what do I say!_

"Sai?" The Hyuuga grabbed his hand. The taller male looked at the slightly shorter brunette.

_Just go for it! If he doesn't like it then you know to move on! Go! Move!_

Sai soon realized it was much easier said than done. He wanted to push the Hyuuga over and delight him but he was frozen.

"Do you feel sick?"

_Now!_

The teen pushed Neji over and pressed him to the couch. Sai panted softly as he held his face as close as he could to the older male's. The Hyuuga blinked and starred up at the black haired male. "S-Sai?"

The teen gulped slightly and gripped the brunette's wrists in each hand. He leaned closer, feeling Neji's breath on his lips. It made a softly hunger grow and the heat would not stop rising.

"S-Sai, wait a sec-" The taller male pressed their lips together, cutting the older male off.

The teen felt Neji's body stiffened all over. Sai kissed softly against the Hyuuga's lips, they were smooth and silky. The younger male was easily able to push his tongue to the wet cavern. The shorter male groaned slightly in protest and squeezed his eyes shut as Sai's tongue tickled the inside of his mouth and repeatedly passed over his own wet muscle.

The two softly breathed in through their noses as the teen's kissing got rougher. The tongue was a little more forceful and the black haired teen held the Hyuuga's arms above his head. He looked at the redness rising again from Neji's cheeks.

Sai broke the kiss and starred at the lavender eyes that slowly opened. The look the Hyuuga wore was twenty times better than anything the teenager could think up. The black haired male licked at the older male's neck, running his tongue along it, sucking gently under Neji's chin.

"S-Sai." The long haired brunette quickly pushed the teen off him. He was panting furiously and wore a kind of frown. "No, we can't do this. You're my client…Plus you're under aged anyway…so…"

_Shit! _

Sai felt embarrassed as he ran a hand over his face slightly. Neji could also sense the tension in the room and stood up slowly. "I'm sorry, you finish the movie."

The teen wanted to grab the Hyuuga and stop him but his body wouldn't move at all. Neji quickly left the room and locked his bedroom door behind him.

"Fuck." Sai cursed as he punched the sofa cushion.

#

**Continue:**

**YESH! MOAR SMUT PLZ!**

**No! I hate joo ugly fag!**

**Review and comment and stuff!**


	6. Day 11

**Day 11 ( Part 1 )**

"Nii-san?" Hinata walked in to the office and set a coffee cup on the table. The older male Hyuuga turned to his cousin, giving her a strange look before intertwining his fingers and asking. "Sai's been avoiding me. You want to ask, but you've seem to have come to some sort of conclusion along the lines that it's none of your business."

The girl blushed slightly and messed with her fingers. "Well um…he talks to me a lot more than he did before, he doesn't like when you come in the conversation."

Neji turned his chair, grabbing the coffee. Taking a sip and tasting the extreme sugary drink, the girl always added almost of cup of cream and other sweet things to his coffee.

"Sai seems to have let his crazed hormones get the better of him and believes he holds serious feelings for me."

Hinata blushed deeper and stuttered, trying to collect her thoughts. "W-well…um that's….in a word…Sweet?"

"_Sweet_?" Neji glanced over at her. The word felt strange, _sweet _was not something the Hyuuga usually used as a description. But the girl nodded and continued to stutter as well as mess with her hands. "Well Sai's never really been with anyone as far as I know, he's kind of self centered and it's sweet that he's thinking about someone other than himself, you know? Like it'll be good for him, to get him out of his shell."

Hinata made her way to the door, opening it and turning back at Neji. "And maybe you'll get out of your shell too"

#

"The Hell?" The group of older boys was gathered around the freshman that scared out of his wits. Sai raised an eyebrow as he notice some familiar faces. "Yo, Guys. What happened?"

One turned to the pale teen and pulled him over. "This little shit is asking for an ass kicking!"

Sai brushed his arm off and starred at the freshman. The kid was grabbing his head, most likely to minimize damage to his skull. The teen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guys, leave him alone. He's like half your size"

The kid looked up at Sai with awe as the group looked confused. One large member stepped forward. "Are you taking his side?"

"If I am, what's an idiot like you gonna do about it?" Sai asked, glaring the large male down. The male got angry and swung his fist at the Artist's face; Sai simply dodged it and landed a firm kick to his back, sending the male to the ground.

The group starred at the black haired teen and he glared at them. "Anybody else, I don't have to go for another twenty minutes?"

Several members of the group attacked at once. Sai quickly put his black belt to the test and knocked two of them out and had the others on the ground in pain.

One had managed to brush him on the chin and had been granted the black haired male's shoe in his face.

The freshman watch in awe as the Teen made quick work of the group. Sai panted softly as the remaining members ran off, he glanced over at the kid and ordered, turning to leave. "Go."

Sai wiped the sweat from his forehead and waking into the parking lot, immediately seeing Hinata. "Hinata-San"

The girl looked over and blushed seeing the black haired male. "Oh, S-Sai-kun?"

The female Hyuuga seemed to avert Sai's eyes more than usual, she keep looking at him and blushing deeper in color. She made a quick look around, seeing no one around she grabbed the Teen's arm and whispered softly into his ear. "I…Um…S-Support you."

"On what?" Sai asked looking at the blushing girl. She hesitated before saying, with a red face. "That you love, Nii-san"

"I'd figured he would tell _you_ at least…" The teen pulled away from the girl and wore a grim face. "I hate how he can tell everything about me, but I can never tell what he's thinking."

"So? A lot of people can't tell what Nii-san is thinking, he's just that kind of person. I bet if you stated your feeling as clear as you could he'd acknowledge them as an adult." The girl forced herself from adding at the end 'and take responsibility'

"I'm a Minor he not going to, Plus I don't want to get him in trouble." Sai rubbed the back of his head and didn't even bother to hide behind his smile. The girl touched his arm, looking up at him, she smiled and offered. "You're being really hard on yourself for something that wasn't your fault. People fall in love with other people all the time. And besides it could be a lot worse."

"Worse than us both being guys, and us being in two different age groups?"

"Yes" Hinata answered and pulled his arm towards the car. "Now come, we need to go meet up with the others"

"Others? You said you wanted me to go to the book store with you." Sai reminded as the girl led him into the car. She got in the driver's side and grinned, stating calming. "There was a change of plans."

#

"Hinata I'm not quite sure of your motives" Sai stated as he sat on a bench at the local park they had drove to. The girl starred at the sky as the wind tossed he hair gently. "Sakura-Chan and I have decided to help you with Nii-san."

"I don't need your help, I just…" The black haired teen didn't even know what he was supposed to do; all he wanted was Neji…

_God, I sound like such a chick…_

The teen looked over as the pink haired girl ran over. "Alright we're all set. Sai go wait over in the forest."

Sai sent the girl an unappealing look as he glanced over at the large collection of trees and tall grass. Hinata walked over and whispered quickly. "Hurry, go. Nii-san will be here soon"

_Neji's coming, but why?_

"Just go. Trust us, Sai" Sakura growled as a familiar car drove around the corner. The teen jogged over to the tree and tall grass. He carefully climbed through all the brushed and vines. He found an opening facing the girls and watched as the long haired brunette walked over.

Hinata told him something and pointed to the forest; she looked worried and seemed to be crying. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and quickly ran over to the trees. Sai gulped and froze wondering what the hell he was supposed to do next.

#

"Hinata, I'm here. I still don't see how your car could have broken down. Didn't you have it fixed a couple weeks ago-" Neji cut himself off as the long raven haired girl had small pools of water around her eyes. "H-Hinata! What's wrong?"

Sakura looked concerned as Hinata turned to the forest and pointed. "I-I'm So S-Sorry! T-There was this cute little kitten and w-we were petting it…B-But this dog came and chased i-it into the bushed…I-I'm sorry it's just that-" The girl broke down and started to sob. Sakura turned to Neji and stated. "Sai-kun went in after it and he hasn't returned. We're afraid something happened to him."

The slight flicker in Neji's eyes did not go unnoticed by Hinata. She smiled in her head as the older Hyuuga patted her shoulder and stated before running to the forest. "I'll go see what happened."

#

**Luke got angry and left so I have to end the chappie here for now, but when Lu-Lu cools off we'll get to writing the next part of Day 11!**

**Maybe we'll add some smut if ya'll want! **

_**! If we get over FIVE COMMENTS from registered members we'll add Smut !**_


	7. Day 11 Part 2

**Day 11 (Part 2)**

"Sai?" The artist turned to see the long haired brunette struggle to make his way through the thick over grown folidge. Neji grunted slightly as he finally got through and looked over seeing the teen.

Sai stood frozen and gulped, what was he supposed to do now?

"You seem fine, that's a relief. What happened to the cat?" Neji asked as he looked around a little.

The teen looked slightly confused as he watched Neji and asked, dumbfounded. "What cat?"

Neji looked back at him, equally confused. "The cat you chased after…The one Hinata-san…"

Reality hit Neji like a truck and he hit himself in the forehead and groaned. "I keep forgetting how damn sneaky that girl can be."

The teen figured the "cat" had been part of Hinata's plan. He saw the Hyuuga standing right in front of him, slightly sweaty from the heat inside the dense forest. He watched as a drop of sweat fell and traced the curve of Neji's face.

_Stop it._

His voice in his head was fierce and angry. Besides what could he really gain from being with the brunette? He'd just betray him like everyone else.

_Don't get close to him!_

"Hey, Neji?" The artist's voice rang with a fake awkwardness. The Hyuuga looked at him slightly skeptical; he couldn't place the underlying emotion.

"About what happened…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump you like that. It's just you know I hadn't gotten any for a while and the movie was getting steamy. Not to mention you look like a girl, but I was out of place and I apologize."

Sai's voice rang with a bit of wrath in it and the Hyuuga quickly picked up on it, but regardless he responded accordingly. Ignoring the comment about him being feminine of course.

"It's fine, no harm done." Neji treaded carefully, he got the vibe that the teenager was one wrong tap from being pushed too far.

"I mean there's no way I'd be a fucking faggot, that's just gross." Sai kept his face firm but he'd seen the slight tightening of Neji's jaw muscle.

And it made his chest turn inside out.

Sai began to leave the through the tall grass and stated "See you for our next session tomorrow."

The teen didn't dare turn back for fear of what emotion might be on the Hyuuga's face. He knew he'd gone too far with his faggot comment. It was obvious that the Hyuuga was gay, from the way he talked to the way he reacted when the teen had kissed him.

_Good, now just mellow out._

He quickly made his way to the parking lot where the two girls stood, waiting.

"How'd it go-" He pushed past Hinata roughly and cut her off. Surprise painted her face, she turned to Sakura concerned and the two watched as the teen walked away from the park, kicking a trashcan over in the process.

#

After Sai finished "rearranging" his room he slumped down at his desk and grabbed his sketch book. He let his emotions fuel his pencil and sloppily drew a hand squeezing a bloody heart.

Was that the best he could come up with?

He groaned and crumpled the paper, throwing it away and continued to draw.

After ten pages he finally got something he seemed to like. The teen got his eraser out and began to change it. He smoothed the curves and sharpened the corners. After a bit of shading he placed his hand on his forehead and starred at the picture.

It was a mighty lion with a bit of a punk look throw in, his expression confuse the artist though. It wasn't anger but wasn't quite annoyance. He'd never drawn anything that he couldn't explain but this picture confused him. He hadn't studied animal anatomy, so for him to have drawn a lion of all things was strange.

"You're such a silly boy~!" A feminine, high pitched voice came from down the hall as Sai heard the door close.

_When did he get here?_

The sound of furniture being bumped into made the teen's stomach flip more than the hurt in the Hyuuga's eyes. His skin got soo cold it began to burn. His hands wouldn't stop shaking.

He was going to lose it.

Sai breathed in and out as the two could he heard making their way up stairs, but his shivering didn't stop. Many different emotions filled his head. Betrayal, fear, anger but one surfaced that shocked Sai.

_Why does she get to spend time with him when he barely even looks at me!_

The teen gripped at his hair. He closed his eyes tightly. Like hell he was gonna cry after something so stupid.

…**do it…**

That little voice he wasn't supposed to listen to surface and he threw his desk open violently, pencils and papers flying everywhere and he grinded his teeth together. He threw journals and notebooks as he searched for it.

The gleam of metal shined against the tear drops dotting the sides of his eyes.

He lifted in his hands and held the long thin knife to his arm. His adrenaline bumped and he pressed it to his skin.

_If I hurt myself he'll notice, If I have cutter marks he worry about me, if I…_

The image of Neji popped into his head for a mere second and he stopped, lifting the knife away from his fore arm.

_As long as Neji can't see them._

The teen removed his jeans and sat at his desk, tears still threatening to overflow. He always had the same thought run through his head when he did this.

_If I didn't cry for brother's death why should anything else be allowed to make me cry?_

Guilt over flowed him, his brother pleaded to see him before he died and the Artist chickened out and ran away, letting his brother die without his last wish being fulfilled.

He placed the knife to his upper thigh; he paused and looked at his pale legs. They were covered with thick red scars and healing scabs. He felt his eyes burn with salt water.

_No! Don't cry!_

A soft thumping came from the roof of his room. He starred with wide eyes and fury filled his blood and made it hot. He felt he needed to release the heat before it engulfed him.

In a quick slash without even giving it anymore thought he drew the knife across his left thigh. He hissed in pleasure as the anger left him and he only focused his mind on the pain. The wonderful pain he could escape through.

#

"But Nii-san!" Hinata pleaded as the older Hyuuga glared at her. He wore his old angry expression from his teen years.

"You should know better than to meddle in other people's business. Sai is my client and we've established that there is nothing more than a professional relationship between us."

The girl cowered slightly; she was always going to fear her older cousin to a certain extent. She was one of the few people who'd see what he could really do when angry.

"I-I'm s-sorry" She sniffled and began crying, bringing her hands to her eyes. Neji's expression immediately softened. He'd made her cry again.

"H-Hinata-san, I know where you were coming from but it was a bit too brash." He quickly grabbed her arm softly giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She sniffled more as she looked up at her cousin, smiling sadly as she wiped her tears.

"Y-You're right, Y-You always a-are, N-Nii-san…"

"Go get some sleep and I'm sorry for getting so angry." Neji smiled a little for her and she nodded before the older Hyuuga watched her enter her car and drive away.

He waved her goodbye before sighing. Neji rubbed a hand over his face and made his way to his own car. He sat in the driver's seat but couldn't find the will to start it. He watched as his hands shook softly against the steering wheel.

A familiar memory entered his head before he placed his head against the top of the steering wheel.

"_I like you." The younger Hyuuga stood watching his childhood friend Rock Lee giving him a strange look. Lee laughed awkwardly and replied._

"_Well of course Neji-san, we're friends after all." The Hyuuga turned away and balled his hands into fists._

"_I mean more than friends, Lee." The taller, green loving man was clearly uncomfortable by the Brunette's confession and that was what Neji had feared._

"_Look, Neji-san. I'm not gay. We're friends and all but that's kinda gross isn't it? You know, two guys?"_

"**I mean there's no way I'd be a fucking faggot, that's just gross."**

The Hyuuga stared at the gas and brake pedals with a pained expression on his face. He shut his eyes tightly. "I already know it's gross, I don't need to be reminded"

#

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER!**

**Please read profile for full explanation!**

**I know I promise Smut but it just feels too early in the story I though bring in a dilemma would be more of a fit.**

**Don't hate me plz! D:**


	8. Day 12

**Day 12**

Sai regretted it a little, he always did. Every little move made the bandages around his leg move and threatened to reopen the wound. He began doodling to keep his mind off his leg's intense burning. He could barely hear the teacher lecturing in the back ground as he drew a face in the middle of his notebook.

He zoned out as his hand moved on its own and felt his gut drop as he thought of Neji and what'd he'd said to the Hyuuga.

"**That's just gross"**

He shut his eyes out of embarrassment and rubbed his eyes before glancing at his doodles. He blinked as he recognized the person he'd draw.

It was Neji from the day before, in the forest with sweat dripping down his face.

Only Sai had added a slight blush and longer eye lashes. But it was Sai's turn to blush as he stared at his drawing, had he really just drawn the Hyuuga subconsciously?

The bell rang and he quickly shoved the notebook in his bag and darted out of the class. He kept thinking of the long haired brunette for the rest of the day. Whether it was just the Hyuuga smiling or…well what most teenager boys think about the people they like.

_I don't like Neji!_

But the heat in his cheeks told him differently. Maybe he should apologize for being so mean and heartless? Besides did he really like the older shrink?

His personal thoughts stopped as he watched the clock slowly moved to end the school days.

#

Neji drank his coffee; He'd prepared it this time instead of Hinata, and typed his recent thoughts on Sai's sessions.

_He's obviously trying to create a barrier between us._

He looked up as he heard the secretary of the clinic open the door to his office. Sai slowly was his way over to the table and sat down quietly. This was a bit abnormal for the teen.

"Afternoon, Sai" Neji said in a mellow tone as he saved his work and turn the monitor off. He grabbed his notepad and sat opposite to the teen.

"How are we today?" Sai turned away from the Hyuuga and muttered. "Can you not act like every things fine?"

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" The Hyuuga began writing like he always did and he could read the artist like an open book.

"Kinda, I feel bad…" The teen was unusually talkative today, Neji quickly noted the fact down. He looked up from his paper and stated.

"Why? We resolved the misunderstanding." Neji was surprised when a flash of hurt filled the teen's eyes, but like always he hid it behind his fake ass smile.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding and I said some unessisary things." Sai quickly covered his emotion.

"Sai, Your words can't hurt me, besides I know you didn't mean it." Neji kept writing and esponding with a monotonic voice.

"I saw your flinch when I said what I said." The artist protested.

"And what exactly did you say?"

"That you were gross!" Sai stopped and looked at the floor as Neji heard the word ring in his head like a gong.

"I-I didn't mean you were gross…I-I just…" The teen tired to cover his panic with a fake laugh.

Neji snapped a bit too angry and made the teen fell even worse. "I understand what you were trying to say."

"…right…What did you wanna ask me today?" Neji frowned as he watched the quivering in Sai's face as the teen wore his smile again.

_Dumb kid_

"How about your dad-"

"Anything but that." Sai cut his off and set his hand on the top of his legs. The Hyuuga recognized a look of guilt behind the teen's voice even though he wore the smile of a fox.

"Fine, how about your drawings?"

Sai couldn't help but blush just a tad when Neji brought up his drawings, the picture he'd drawn of Neji flashed in his mind. Not being able to come up with a response he remembered the lion he'd drawn. He reached into his bag and grabbed it, passing it across the table to the Hyuuga.

"Impressive" Neji's eyes lit up as he looked of the interesting drawing. Sai watched as Neji admired his drawing and the artist seemed to be yearning for something, he didn't know quite what but it ate at him as if he was hungry.

"This is very good, Sai. You have a lot of talent." The Hyuuga handed him back his drawing and Sai couldn't feel the paper as he held it.

Everything slowed and the hunger left him, making him feel warm and full with life. Was all he really wanted was approval? Was that all?

"I…" Sai couldn't speak, no words made any since in his head.

"Sai, are you alright?" Neji asked as the teen seemed to be confused, like he'd forgotten how to speak.

"I like you."

Silence filled the room as Sai's usually pale white face turned a deep red and he realized what he'd said.

The Hyuuga dared not say anything as the true meaning of the sentence sunk in.

"**I mean more than friends, Lee"**

Neji cringed slightly at the memory and spoke. "I thought yesterday you said being gay was gross?"

Sai tried to regain his composure as guilt filled his chest. "I was just angry, I didn't mean it."

"Sai, even if I liked you back, it wouldn't be possible you're underage." Neji stated just like any adult would but he felt that familiar tug at his heart strings.

The artist stood and walked over to the older man and turned his chair to face the teen. Sai had a determined look on his face and asked. "Do you like me back?"

Neji scoffed nervously and replied "You know that sounds like first graders."

Sai moved closer to the Hyuuga and felt his shaky breath mix with Neji's. It just felt right. There was no guilt, fear or any thoughts that might have made him think it wasn't right.

"I know I'm young but I know that you're good for me, and I'd like to think you like me just a little." Sai whispered in a deep seductive tone that Neji would never admit, but made sparks fly up his spine.

"Sai, I could lose my job." Neji looked guilty and agitated at the same time; Sai figured that this was a difficult decision for him.

"Who would know?" Neji sent him a glare, it wasn't an angry glare it was more of a warning glare.

The Hyuuga watched as the teenager moved closer to him and he quickly shut his eyes as Sai pressed their lips together. The artist quickly leaned closer against Neji so the older man was forced to move back against the chair. Sai moved his leg so it slid between the Hyuuga's and the teen watched as the brunette's eyebrows shot up a little.

The artist closed his own eyes now and just focused on feeling the older man. His hands moved from the Hyuuga's face all the way down to the hem of his shirt. His softly snake his arm up the fabric and felt the smooth, marvelous skin of Neji's chest.

The Hyuuga seemed to squirm a little now but Sai quickly deepened the kiss and sucked on the brunette's lower lip. He loved the way Neji tasted like coffee and green tea and how his scent way the only thing he could smell.

The Hyuuga regain the strength in his arms and pushed the younger man off him. Panting, he wiped his mouth and glared at the teen.

"That's far enough Sai. I've already told you. I could lose my job for being with a minor."

"But you want it too don't you?" The artist was confused now. "You liked kissing me didn't you?"

_Why can't he just stop trying to make this a normal relationship, we're already past that._

The Hyuuga thought long and hard for a minute or two. Sai waited for his answers and watched Neji stand from his chair.

"I'm dropping your file, I'll assign you to a new psychiatrist. This has obviously gone too far to fix."

The Hyuuga sent Sai a look he couldn't quite place before leaving the room. The teen winced as the door slammed.

_I ruined it._

Sai dropped to the floor and stared as he realized the Hyuuga's look, it'd had been the same as his drawing of the lion, a mix between anger and annoyance.

#

Neji slid down the wall as he kept a hand firmly over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself continuously.

_YOU IDIOT! He's not even out of high school! How could you let a kid run you over like that!_

Neji slowly opened his eyes and began to feel the feather touches where Sai had touched him. Like the artist really did care for him and wanted to treat him special.

_Stop that, who'd really want to treat you special anyway? Who'd want you?_

The Hyuuga put his face in his face and gripped the fabric of his forehead bandanna. The familiar voice echoing in his head.

#

**A bit of loving for you guys!**

**But this is a forbidden relationship so it isn't gonna be soo easy for our two lovebirds!**


	9. Day 16

**Day 16**

Friday, thank the Lord above!

Sai stared at his shadow as he walked around town. He'd skipped school and spent the day over in the shopping district of Konoha. He'd almost skipped town and headed to Suna for a few days, but he didn't have that kind of money with him.

"Why am I soo stupid?" He muttered to himself. He been the most emo moon he'd ever been in since the incident with Neji Hyuuga, his ex-shrink now.

Sure he'd been assigned another phycaratist. Some dumb bitch who didn't know two shits about teenage boys, Sai kept assuming she'd never even had sex with a man before.

And like hell he'd talk to anyone besides Neji. After the second session with her he just plain stopped going and told his dad to not even bother paying anymore. Of course that led to an argument which was why Sai revolted and skipped school today.

The teen found a nice secluded bench and sat down on it, throwing his bag to the ground next to him. After a few minutes of enjoying the nice silence the teen heard footsteps come his way.

"High schoolers should be at school." The artist turned to see a familiar face. A teen no older than him walked up to Sai and crossed his arms over his chest, in a friendly way almost.

"Uchiha?" The artist raises an eyebrow a bit surprised, he hadn't really been friends with the raven haired boy, they were just in different groups, but he knew, like everyone else, the Uchiha would rather jump off a cliff than go to school for a full week.

"Sai, right?" Sasuke wore his mellow smirk and sat down next to the other teen. The artist eyed him as he made himself comfortable on the wooden bench.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in school?" Sai replied, his voice almost sounding bored. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned towards the artist.

"You don't seem to be taking notes in science, now do you?" Flashing a small smile Sai shook his head and began rummaging through his bag. The Uchiha watch unamused as he reached for his cigarettes and popped one between his lips.

The artist brought out his sketch journal and a mechanical pencil. Every since Neji storming out of the office, Sai found his art block to be working in reverse.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he tried to light his lighter, finding no luck. Sai opened his notebook and mentioned nonchalantly. "I got matches in my bag."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked through the other teens backpack. "What are you from the stone age or something?"

"Take it or leave it, Uchiha." Sai began sketching a few rectangles and two figures. Sasuke sent him a dirty look before finding the matches and taking one. Using the bench he lit it and held it to his cigarette.

"What are you drawing?" Sasuke asked as he blew out a gray cloud of smoke.

"Us."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"You're so artistic" Sasuke chuckled at leaned against the bench smoking his tobacco.

The two sat in silence as the sounds of the quiet streets and Sai's scribbling filled the air. Sasuke soon finished his cigarette and stomped out the bud. He sighed peacefully getting his fill of nicotine and seemed to doze off a little, noticing that the other teen beside him kept glancing at him and drawing something then glancing again.

After about ten times the raven hair teen got aggravated. "Must you do that?"

"Sorry, you hair is just really hard to draw." The artist stated boredily and reached for his eraser again.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced at the drawing. He was slightly surprised at how well the other boy had drawn the scene around them. He snatched the sketchbook up before Sai noticed his starring and looked more closely at the picture.

Sure it still needed some shading here and there but it looked like a scene out of fairy tale book. The two figures sat next to each other both clam but sad expressions on their faces. As if to counter act the figure faces the area and trees around them was stunning. A few flowers floated down from the trees and a slight wind seemed to be present because both of their hair appeared to be swaying to the right slightly.

"This is goes hard, man. You got skill." The Uchiha slowly gave the book back to the artist. Sai seemed flustered and began denying his skill. "It's really not that good, it's pretty average. I mean I've done better-"

"You've done better than that! Dude you're lucky I wish I had a special skill like that." The Uchiha chuckled again and leaned his forearms on his legs.

The artist quickly grabbed his bag and began to put the notebook away. Sasuke had failed to zip the book bag and a few papers fell to the ground. The Uchiha groaned and got off the bench and picked them up for the other teen.

"Be more careful will ya." Sasuke's eyes bros flew open as he looked at the picture on top of the pile. A man, he assumed though he couldn't quite tell, with long hair and stunning feature was loosely draw on a piece of notebook paper. Sai quickly grabbed the papers from him and blushed as he realized what the other teen had seen.

"Who was that?" Sasuke grinned his small sly smile and watched as the black haired teen panicked a little.

"N-No one." Sai quickly shoved the papers into his bag and stood up, walking away out of embarrassment. But the relentless Uchiha followed. "I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not!" The other male snapped regained his composure and for his blank face. But the Uchiha sensed the anger underneath; he himself was quite familiar with it.

"Dude its cool, to each his own, right?" Sasuke walked next to the other male as the two walked down the alley way. Sai turned away from the raven haired male and muttered bitterly.

"Why does drawing a guy make me gay?" Sasuke shrugged.

"You think a straight man would draw another guy like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know, all girly and blushing? And wasn't he sweating or tired or something?" Sai sighed and stopped walking. The Uchiha took a few more steps before stopping and turning to look at the other teen.

"Is being gay bad?" Sai asked with a weird blank seriousness. Sasuke raised his eyebrows a little and stuck his hands is his pockets. "I dunno, I could think of worse shit you could do."

"Like?"

"I dunno, being a pedo or a rapist, ugh; don't put me on the spot." Sasuke looked over at the artist with the same seriousness regardless of his tone.

"But is it normal? I mean everyone seems to be against it…" Sai trailed off and thought about Neji. He'd felt soo good with the Hyuuga. How could something like that be soo bad?

"Hell, man. There's no normal shit in the world. Normal is what you perceive it as. Normal is just what happens to you every day, breathing in normal, eating is normal, loving people is normal."

The two stood in silence for a while before Sai scoffed teasingly "Who knew the drop-out Uchiha was really a modern day Buddha."

"Fuck you, dude." Sasuke smiled a little. The Uchiha began to walk away but paused before turning and stating with a wicked smile. "And I'm not a drop-out."

Sai shook his head with a little smile on his face and stood in place letting his bag hand over one shoulder.

_What you perceive, huh? Very simple way of looking at it I guess. Well Uchiha wasn't really known for being overly complicated._

The artist fill his sprits lift a little and he felt a little better than he had over the last couple of days.

#

Neji had Friday off and simply spent the day lounging around his house watching boring TV dramas. After noon he decided he needed to get out on the house, so he grabbed his coat and headed out to his car.

As he began to unlock his car a muffled cough made him turn to the sidewalk next to his driveway.

"Hey, Neji…" Sai stood still and kept quiet waited for the brunette's response. The older man shut his car door slowly and turned to the teen. He sighed a little and asked a little annoyed. "Why aren't you in school?"

Sai crack a small genuine smile and felt relief wash over him.

Neji saw this and hid the red that flushed his face; the artist seemed just so pleased by his simple response.

"Can we grab lunch together?" The artist asked as he stood maybe just a little too close to the Hyuuga. Neji turned his head away from the teen and stated. "I'm not your therapist anymore, Sai."

"Then what's the problem, we're just gonna go get some lunch together right?" Sai stepped closer and made the Brunette back up into his car. The Hyuuga closed his eyed frustrated "Sai, I don't understand what you want from me…"

The two stood there for a few minutes, no doubt attracting weird looks from anyone who passed by. The artist starred at the older male showing a somewhat guilty expression on his face. He took a step or two back and said in a low, clam voice.

"Right now, I just wanna apologize for what I did." The Hyuuga was content with the teen apology and opened his passenger door to his car.

"Come on, get in."

#

Lunch turned into talking which turned into the two just walking around for a few hours. Sai couldn't remember a time when he had more fun with someone. Neji enjoyed himself and Sai kept asking questions, and talking about everything that popped into his head.

"Look how late it's already gotten…" Neji frowned a little as he checked his watch. Little droplets of rain were beginning to fall as well. The Hyuuga turned to the teen and stated "We should call it a night."

"Sure" Sai casually walked with Neji to the car. The teen stopped a few feet from the vehicle and starred at the Hyuuga.

_If you're gonna do it, it's now or never._

"Neji?" The older man looked back as he was getting his keys out of his pocket. "What is it?"

The artist stood motionless for a few second as the rain began to come down, The Hyuuga repeated him. "What is it, Sai?"

The teen exhaled a shaky breath and moved himself over to the Hyuuga and grabbed both of Neji's hands.

The older man sent him a warning look but the teen ignore it. "In less than ten days is my birthday, my _eighteenth_ birthday. If I can make you interested in me by then will you go out with me?" The teen's voice was a bit frightened and slightly drowned out by the rain.

The Hyuuga stayed silent and thought over the situation. "Sai, you were still my patient at one time, and there's more to this than the age differ-"

Neji was cut off as the teen pushed their lips together. The Hyuuga shut his eyes tightly as the artist bean sucking on his lips, begging for entrance. Sai felt the other man relax just a little into the kiss, the artist moved his hand to let go of Neji's and to move to his waist. Massaging them tenderly as he continued to kiss the older male. Sai tugged at Neji's hips and pulled the two closer together.

The rain was going down now and Sai starred at the wet Hyuuga as he kissed him. Neji's hair stuck to his face and water droplets hung from his eyelashes. The artist couldn't have painted something as beautiful as Neji if he wanted to.

The Hyuuga felt awkward, his hand held at his sides as he kissed back just a bit, breathing through his nose. He slowly raised his arms to place them on Sai's shoulders, helping the Hyuuga stay steady as the teen deepen the kiss.

Sai moved his tongue slowly and greedily tasted Neji. His moved his tongue to massage the brunette; the older male simply shook and groaned a little. Sai smirked into the kiss and finally pulled away.

The two were now soaked from standing in the rain. Sai licked the Hyuuga's lips gently before completely pulling his face away. He kept his hands around the Hyuuga's waist and slowly rubbed his fingers against the brunette.

Neji opened his eye and panted a little, bringing one of his hands to cover the lower part of his face as he composed himself.

"Neji, I know you think I'm just some nosey teenager, that I don't know what I'm getting myself into but I can tell you this, If you'll try then I'll go through hell and back to get you to see me the way I see you."

The two were quiet again and Neji pushed the teen off of him slowly. He stood looking at the artist as the rain still fell and the ground now covered in water.

"How can you say something like that when you've known me for barely three weeks?" The teen remained quiet as the older man continued. "Sai, You don't like me the way you think you do. You probably seem me as a father figure and are confusing that for attraction. Sai, don't dig yourself into a hole you can't climb out of."

The teen starred at the Hyuuga and wiped the rain of his face a little before continuing. "I may be young and I might not be able to tell the difference but I know you are special to me and I don't want to let that go. I want to be with you, Neji. And I'd like it if you at least gave me a chance."

"A chance?" Neji scoffed as he shook his head slightly, he looked at the teen and replied in a slightly angry tone. "You think life will just give you a chance? No, you have to work for what you want, that's how life is. You can't just wish for something to come true."

"Then let me work for what I want with you." Neji became silent again and starred at the artist, the seriousness in his eyes, the determination. They reminded him of Lee.

"Fine, but nothing happens until after your birthday." Sai's face lit up and smiled softly. He gave the Hyuuga a nod before turning to leave. Neji saw the teen walking away and called "Sai, its pouring rain, let me drive you home!"

"That's okay!" The artist called back as he made his way down the street.

The Hyuuga sighed and ran a hand over his rain covered face. What had he gotten himself into this time?

The brunette moved himself into the driver's seat and starred at the rain hitting the window. Sai's face was permanently printed in his mind; even Lee's image wouldn't surface as the artist ruled his thoughts. Neji smiled a little and brought his fingers to his lips, remembering the intense, raw feeling he got from the younger male.

#

**Don't hate me!**

**I know this is like a whole week late but I had finals and crazy history teachers!**

**But I threw in a little fluff because I felt bad. XD**


End file.
